Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He became a shinobi so he could someday grow strong enough to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later also joined and betrayed Akatsuki and joined the Eggman Empire, becoming an international criminal in the process. Appearance Sasuke is a fair-skinned young man who has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. As a child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face too roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a white (grey in the anime) high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yin half of his power, Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm, though he later lost this mark after Kaguya's sealing. Background There were two types of Histories of Sasuke Uchiha. Original= ='Early Life'= Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto and the first of Indra Ōtsutsuki's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his name's sake. During his early childhood, Sasuke greatly admired his older brother Itachi, wanting to be more like him. Even though Itachi would often be too busy to hang out with Sasuke, the brothers would enjoy what little quality time they could together. In the anime, they even made a game collecting paw prints of cats together. Sasuke also shared a similar closeness to Shisui Uchiha. Despite his love for Itachi, Sasuke constantly lived in his older sibling's shadow, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even in the Academy, Sasuke was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father beyond comparing his success to his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." ='Uchiha Incident'= When Sasuke was at age 7, the relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's individual recognition rather than comparison to Itachi. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. At some point in the past, Sasuke joined Itachi on a mission to catch a wild boar. Sasuke was wielding a bow and was told by Itachi not to hit any vital points. However, Sasuke missed the boar completely. Eventually they defeated the boar and Sasuke apologised for his bad aiming, Itachi responded by telling him that he needed to train more. ='Uchiha Massacre'= On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. ='Academy'= When Sasuke first met Naruto Uzumaki in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Sasuke and become popular like him, but he was easily beaten. By looking into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed as if he wasn't even looking at Naruto. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused. Up until his graduation from the Academy, Sasuke remained a loner and never acknowledged Naruto's attempts to defeat him, considering him a hopeless dead-last and as such, someone not worth his time or energy. Despite this, when Naruto and Sasuke traded glance when they were kids, they immediately looked away in annoyance but secretly smiled shortly afterwards, suggesting Sasuke actually considered Naruto a friend somewhere deep down. ='Meeting Paul Gekko'= After the series of Adventures, the young Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile who formed, Team Vent met Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura in the Land of Waves. Team Vent and Sasuke saved Naruto from Haku's attack. Paul Gekko was worried about Sasuke and tells him that according to the legends, the Jedi Army have secretly wiped out the Uchiha posing as the threat to the Konoha Republic but Sasuke interprets the legend meaning that Itachi is the international criminal after murdering his entire clan, sparing only Sasuke shocking Paul Gekko. As things gotten worse, Itachi and Kisame saw Paul Gekko, Eight Tails' Jinchūriki with Naruto. Luckily Sasuke rushed to the rescue. But Itachi easily deflects it and then breaks Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke demands that Itachi be left for him. Uninterested, Itachi kicks Sasuke away and uses Tsukuyomi to force him to experience their parents' murders over and over again. Before Sasuke passes out, Itachi informs him that he is still weak. While recuperating, Sasuke reflects on his encounter with Itachi and is upset that, after all this time, Itachi is still so much stronger than he is. He is also jealous of Paul Gekko's Rinne Sharingan and his development who, despite being the leader of his own team. Determined to prove himself superior, Sasuke challenges Paul Gekko and Naruto to a fight when he comes to visit him in the hospital. At first Naruto refuses because Sasuke is still in no condition to fight, but Sasuke persists and Naruto agrees. The fight escalates quickly, culminating with Sasuke using Chidori and Naruto using Rasengan. Kakashi arrives and deflects their attacks into opposing water towers before they can clash. Sasuke initially believes his Chidori was at least stronger based on the damage to their respective water towers, but on closer examination finds that Naruto's water tower is destroyed. Sasuke leaves, jealous of Naruto's development. Kakashi tracks Sasuke down afterwards and lectures him; the Chidori is supposed to be used to protect friends, not attack them. Kakashi reminds Sasuke that, no matter how painful the losses of the past are, it would be worse to lose the friends he still has. Kakashi leaves him to think over what he said, and Sasuke becomes conflicted between his desire for revenge and his friendship with Naruto and Sakura. Before he can take Kakashi's words to heart, Sasuke is confronted by the Galactic Eggman Empire born from the Konoha Republic. Desperate to become stronger than Itachi, Sasuke decides to take the up on the offer and leaves during the night. As he approaches the village's exit he is met by Sakura, who tries to persuade him to stay so as not to break up Team 7. When this doesn't work, Sakura confesses her love for him and asks to be allowed to accompany him at the very least. Sasuke refuses again so she threatens to call for help. He stops her by knocking her out, but thanks her before he does. |-|New= ='Uchiha Incident'= Sasuke is the second and youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha; they named him after Sasuke Sarutobi in the hopes that he would someday be just as strong of a shinobi. Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi, a natural prodigy who many in the Uchiha clan and the village would constantly compare Sasuke and any of his accomplishments to Itachi. Sasuke himself adored Itachi, never passing up an opportunity to spend time with him. Although Itachi welcomed his company, letting Sasuke watch him train and taking him on adventures into the forests, Itachi in return rarely helped Sasuke himself become a better shinobi; when asked, he would often instead poke Sasuke's forehead and promise to do so some other time. Sasuke found this annoying, but didn't allow it to blemish his high opinion of his brother. After a long day of training, Sasuke returned home one night to find the streets littered with the bodies of the Uchiha. He rushed home to notify his family of this Uchiha Clan Massacre, only to find Itachi standing over the bodies of their parents. Sasuke tried to solicit help and comfort from Itachi, who responded by using Tsukuyomi on him to torment him with visions of him murdering their family. Horrified by what Itachi had done, Sasuke pleaded for an explanation, to which Itachi replied that it was to test his own power. Fearful that he would be next, Sasuke tried to run. Itachi cornered him and explained that Sasuke, as he then was, would not be worth killing. Only by becoming stronger, such as by acquiring his own Mangekyō Sharingan, could he prove a worthwhile challenge to Itachi's abilities. Before leaving, Itachi encouraged Sasuke to hate him, to desire revenge, and to gain power from that. Sasuke immediately followed through, pursuing Itachi and using his newly-awakened Sharingan to attack him. The attack failed and Sasuke passed out, but not before glimpsing Itachi crying; Sasuke would forget this had happened for many years. ='Prior Events'= Upon graduating from the Academy, Sasuke is added to Team 7 under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke makes clear during their first meeting how little interest in the team he has, his only goal in life being to kill Itachi. One of his team-mates, Sakura Haruno, tries to bond with him by sharing her envy of their other team-mate, Naruto Uzumaki's, lack of parents, but this only offends Sasuke. To test their qualifications, Kakashi gives the three a bell test, stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become genin. Of the three, Sasuke comes closest to taking a bell, his skills being great enough to force Kakashi to stop reading his copy of Icha Icha. He ultimately fails, just like Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi explains that the goal of the test was to use teamwork, to do together what none of them could do by themselves. He is persuaded to allow them to try again after lunch, but instructs Sasuke and Sakura not to feed Naruto. They feed him anyway, needing him in top-form if they're to work together. Kakashi sees this and, because they care more about the team than listening to his instructions, allows them all to pass. ='Meeting Paul Gekko'= After the series of Adventures, the young Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile who formed, Team Vent met Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura in the Land of Waves. Team Vent and Sasuke saved Naruto from Haku's attack. Paul Gekko was worried about Sasuke and tells him that according to the legends, the Jedi Army have secretly wiped out the Uchiha posing as the threat to the Konoha Republic but Sasuke interprets the legend meaning that Itachi is the international criminal after murdering his entire clan, sparing only Sasuke shocking Paul Gekko. As things gotten worse, Itachi and Kisame saw Paul Gekko, Eight Tails' Jinchūriki with Naruto. Luckily Sasuke rushed to the rescue. But Itachi easily deflects it and then breaks Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke demands that Itachi be left for him. Uninterested, Itachi kicks Sasuke away and uses Tsukuyomi to force him to experience their parents' murders over and over again. Before Sasuke passes out, Itachi informs him that he is still weak. While recuperating, Sasuke reflects on his encounter with Itachi and is upset that, after all this time, Itachi is still so much stronger than he is. He is also jealous of Paul Gekko's Rinne Sharingan and his development who, despite being the leader of his own team. Determined to prove himself superior, Sasuke challenges Paul Gekko and Naruto to a fight when he comes to visit him in the hospital. At first Naruto refuses because Sasuke is still in no condition to fight, but Sasuke persists and Naruto agrees. The fight escalates quickly, culminating with Sasuke using Chidori and Naruto using Rasengan. Kakashi arrives and deflects their attacks into opposing water towers before they can clash. Sasuke initially believes his Chidori was at least stronger based on the damage to their respective water towers, but on closer examination finds that Naruto's water tower is destroyed. Sasuke leaves, jealous of Naruto's development. Kakashi tracks Sasuke down afterwards and lectures him; the Chidori is supposed to be used to protect friends, not attack them. Kakashi reminds Sasuke that, no matter how painful the losses of the past are, it would be worse to lose the friends he still has. Kakashi leaves him to think over what he said, and Sasuke becomes conflicted between his desire for revenge and his friendship with Naruto and Sakura. Before he can take Kakashi's words to heart, Sasuke is confronted by the Galactic Eggman Empire born from the Konoha Republic. Desperate to become stronger than Itachi, Sasuke decides to take the up on the offer and leaves during the night. As he approaches the village's exit he is met by Sakura, who tries to persuade him to stay so as not to break up Team 7. When this doesn't work, Sakura confesses her love for him and asks to be allowed to accompany him at the very least. Sasuke refuses again so she threatens to call for help. He stops her by knocking her out, but thanks her before he does. See Also *Sasuke Uchiha Gallery Sasuke Uchiha -MMZXS- (2016) Sprites.png Family *Paul Gekko (Past)- Original Incarnation *Demigod Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Original Incarnation *Fugaku Uchiha- Father *Mikoto Uchiha- Mother *Itachi Uchiha- Brother (Deceased) *Sasuke Uchiha- Reincarnation/Descendant *Izumi- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Villains Who Turned Good